Rain
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Desyca, Reihan, dan hujan. 304th Study Room Fanfiction!


**A 304th Study Room fanfiction!**

 **Rain**

 **Disclaimer: 304SR (c) Felicia Huang**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Desyca menatap lelah langit di balik kaca transparan jendela cafetaria gedung tempatnya di karantina demi persiapan Olimpiade Sains Nasional. Langit yang membentang begitu kelam. Ah, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Sedikit-banyak, Desyca bersyukur dengan pertanda hujan yang akan datang ini. Hujan barang lima belas menit saja sudah cukup untuk mendinginkan kota Pekanbaru yang panasnya menggigit di tengah hari, bahkan terkadang hingga malam datang menggantikan siang. Saat sudah panas-panasnya begitu, pendingin ruangan rasanya sama sekali tidak berfungsi dan Desyca tidak akan bisa tidur setelahnya.

Hujan sendiri menyimpan suatu kenangan dalam benak Desyca. Segera Desyca berpikir, mengapa ia harus mengingat memori yang tidak begitu bagus? Maka, sebelum gundah melanda, Desyca menepis memori itu jauh-jauh.

Desyca mendengus sambil menyedot kopi dinginnya dan kembali menatap ringkasan materi yang ia dapatkan tadi siang dari Laoshie Yanjie. Lagi, Desyca menghela napas.

Bundel materi dan soal fisika yang dibawanya hanyalah kamuflase semata, agar ia bisa menyendiri sementara—menjauh dari Irene atau Rievalisha atau empat cowok Binusvi yang menjadi rekan satu timnya. Kemampuan Desyca menangani bidang gelombang tak perlu diragukan maka sebagian soal yang diberikan Laoshi sudah selesai dikerjakan Desyca.

Dia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendirian sejak kata-kata yang dilontarkan Dirga menamparnya kuat-kuat.

Desyca mengikuti olimpiade karena iseng: dia mengatasnamakan olimpiade agar bisa keluar dari kelas karena tak mengerjakan PR. Mungkin Desyca perlu mengutuk keberuntungannya, hanya karena iseng ia jadi terjebak bersama empat orang cowok Binusvi yang ganteng-ganteng dimana satu dari mereka resenya minta dikukus matang-matang. Sementara Dirga mengikuti olimpiade ini demi mempertahankan beasiswanya supaya bisa terus lanjut bersekolah di Binusvi. Desyca mungkin sudah seperti bajingan di mata Dirga. Duh.

Desyca teringat juga dengan taruhannya dengan Si Sipit Rese, Dirga. Senyumnya mengembang kecil kala kepalanya iseng membayang pemuda itu berkostum maid ala pelayan maid cafe ditambah bando telinga kucing dan ekor-ekoran.

ASTAGA, SEJAK KAPAN PIKIRAN KACAU IRENE MERASUKI KEPALANYA?! KENAPA DESYCA SANGGUP MEMBAYANGKAN DIRGA DENGAN KOSTUM ITU?!

Desyca mengelus dada. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Seharusnya, Desyca muntah-muntah setelah membayangkan hal senista itu.

Desyca menatap bulir air di permukaan gelas plastik kopi dinginnya, sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tak menghitung kecepatan jatuh air tersebut dari gelasnya ke permukaan meja. Desyca tertawa dalam hati. Segala tetek-bengek tentang fisika terkadang membuat kepalanya melakukan hal yang tak perlu: seperti menghitung setiap pergerakan benda yang melintas di depan matanya.

Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada memikirkan kata-kata tajam dan pandangan dingin Dirga padanya, bukan?

Apa coba alasan Si Sipit itu membenci Desyca? Desyca salah apa?! Ketemu saja baru waktu hari pertama karantina! Kenal belum sudah main benci-benci saja, hih!

Ah! Dirga! Dirga! Dirga! Kenapa harus nama dan wajah Si Sipit Rese itu yang muncul tiap kali Desyca melamun?! Kenapa bukan wajah Mas Bejo? Kenapa bukan kantung matanya Kak Juna? Kenapa bukan rambut merahnya Reihan?

Kenapa?!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa juga memikirkan seorang otaku-cebol-nijikon-lolicon-jenius? Atau memikirkan bule asli Indonesia-orang kaya-kece-lemah lembut dan baik hati? Atau memikirkan si berandal-hati bulu kapas yang sempat cari perhatian dengan dirinya beberapa waktu yang lalu? Laoshie Yanjie, Pak Zam, dan setumpuk silabus di kamar Desyca jauh lebih baik dipikirkan!

"Hai, De,"

Desyca terperanjat, nyaris saja menjerit dan melempar gelas kopi dinginnya, kalau saja ia tak melihat cengiran lebar si berandal gagal—Reihan.

"Oh, hai, Rei," sahut Desyca sekenanya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini, kan?"

Desyca mengangguk, "Yap. Nggak usah sungkan juga kali, Rei."

Reihan duduk bersamaan dengan petir menyambar dan rintik hujan mulai jatuh dan menghantam plafon plastik di luar cafetaria. Tanpa sadar Reihan memekik kecil dan melompat.

"Takut petir, Rei?" tanya Desyca setelah yakin dirinya sudah sanggup menahan tawa yang terkumpul di perut.

"Nggak tuh,"— _Denial_.

Desyca sampai menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawanya.

"Yah, hujan, deh," keluh Rei, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Desyca yang ekspresinya semrawut.

"Itu karena kamu datang kemari dan duduk denganku, hahaha," seloroh Desyca sambil tertawa.

Reihan tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan wajahnya, membuat rambut gondrong merah dicatnya berkibas bak iklan shampo di televisi. Tak bisa dicegah, gelak tawa Desyca meledak setelahnya.

"De—"

Petir menyambar kembali dan tawa Desyca semakin kencang. Pipi gadis itu didominasi warna merah dan setitik air mata muncul di sudut matanya.

"De—"

Kilat emas yang membelah langit muncul sebelum guntur terdengar dan Desyca mulai kehabisan napas karena tertawa.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa langit sedang berkonspirasi dengan Desyca agar bisa mempermalukan Reihan? Halo, berandal-berandal begini dia itu putera dari gubernur provinsi Riau tahu—meski seorang berandal gagal, catat itu.

"Reihan, saranku mending kamu nggak usah ngomong, deh," kata Desyca setelah berhasil mengatur ritme pernapasannya. "Aku nggak mau kota Pekanbaru dijuluki kota petir karena kamu berbicara."

Reihan mendengus. Dia baru saja diejek, kawan-kawan!

Dia ini berandal (gagal) dan dia baru saja diejek oleh adik kelasnya yang manis.

Oh, tunggu, apa sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Reihan?

"Desyca,"

Mata Reihan melirik langit di luar jendela, mencari-cari akan tanda-tanda akan petir yang akan menginterupsi setiap kata yang akan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

Satu, dua, tiga. Reihan menunggu sembari menghitung. Tidak tanda-tanda petir atau guntur.

Oke, aman. Reihan akan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Desy—"

BLAARRRR!

Lagi dan lagi, tawa Desyca meledak sampai gadis itu memeluk perutnya dan menendang kaki meja.

Reihan gondok. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke hotel, bersembunyi di balik selimut atau mandi kembang tujuh rupa atau melakukan hal apa saja yang bisa mengusir bala. Dan Reihan segera teringat kalau ia sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Si Rese, Dirga. Mungkin jika Reihan betul melakukannya ia akan habis-habisan dibully verbal oleh Dirga yang ajaib.

Tawa Desyca tepat berhenti ketika gadis itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Meskipun masih gondok, dengan cekatan Reihan segera menepuk punggung gadis itu dan menyodorkannya minuman. Kelabakan, Desyca menyambar gelaas kopi dinginnya dan meneguk isinya rakus—beruntung tidak ada batu es yang masuk.

"Makasih, Rei," Desyca berucap pelan sembari menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi. Napasnya mulai teratur, mukanya tak semerah tadi, dan badannya lemas—serasa habis lari keliling sekolah. Reihan juga sudah tak segondok tadi.

Baik Desyca dan Reihan tak berbicara setelahnya; Desyca asyik mengipasi diri dengan selembar kertas dan Reihan masih saja baper setelah ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh Desyca.

Dia malu, demi mata birunya Mas Bejo.

"Puas ketawanya, De?"

Desyca mengangguk, mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya lemas, " _Superb_. Itu tawaku yang paling lama tahun ini."

Reihan serasa terbang, ia berhasil membuat gadis yang uhukdisukainyauhuk tertawa. Lupakan soal ditertawakan, Reihan perlu mencatat perkembangan hubungan ia dan sang pujaan hati.

Ha, pujaan hati. Lihat gelagat-gelagat yang ditunjukkan Desyca pada Reihan, mungkin hubungan Desyca dengan Reihan hanya sebatas teman. Mungkin jika Reihan nekad menyatakan cinta, Reihan bakal dapat jawaban seperti, "Rei kamu bercanda? Kita kan cuma temen, haha."

Siapa juga yang mau dapat jawaban seperti itu. Cuma teman? Kalau istilah zaman sekarang namanya friendzone, bukan?

Cukup. Reihan nggak mau sejarah percintaannya dinodai oleh suatu status yang dikenal sebagai friendzone.

"Hujan," kata Reihan sembari mengusap kaca jendela di sampingnya yang berembun. "Aku suka hujan—"

-Karena aku bisa membuatmu tertawa, Desyca.

Apa?! Apa itu tadi?! Kenapa Reihan jadi romantis begitu? Dirga pasti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makanannya!

Kenapa Reihan masih berharap, sih?!

Ingin hati Reihan meloncat ke jurang terdekat sekarang juga.

"Aku juga suka hujan," sahut Desyca sambil memangku dagu dan mengamati rintik air yang jatuh dari ujung plafon cafetaria. "Aku suka sejuk. Habis hujan, hawanya sejuk. Ah, jadi pengen tidur, deh."

Desyca melirik sang kakak kelas yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Reihan nggak sedang mikir yang aneh-aneh, kan?" kata Desyca dengan nada menuduh.

Reihan menegakkan badannya, "Apa?! Kamu nuduh saya mikir yang aneh-aneh?"

"Reihan yang bilang bukan aku,"

"Jeez,"

Desyca memeletkan lidahnya imut. Tak bisa disangkal, rona merah segera menjalari pipi Reihan.

"Mas, Mbak? "

Desyca dan Reihan sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang menyodorkan menu untuk dipilih, "Mas sama Mbak boleh pilih sekarang. Kompor di dapur sudah dibetulkan."

Desyca dan Raihan saling lirik, keduanya memutuskan untuk memesan minuman ketimbang makanan berat. Ibu pelayan itu tersenyum setelah mencatat pesan dua sejoli di depannya dan segera pergi—takut dianggap merusak suasana.

Keduanya terdiam kembali, Desyca mulai kembali dengan soal-soal yang diberikan Laoshi Yanjie dan Reihan sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan jarinya sesuai irama lagu rock yang tak dikenali Desyca.

"Aku dan hujan menyimpan cerita tersendiri," celetuk Reihan membuat Desyca berhenti menulis dan mengalihkan atensi pada sosok pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kisah galau?" tebak Desyca.

"Parah. Kecelakaan motor pertamaku,"

"Wah! Keren, tuh!"

Reihan menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat. Apa yang keren dari sebuah kecelakaan?! Dia itu berandal dan kecelakaan adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terjadi!

"Coba mamaku ngasih aku naik sepeda motor ke sekolah, pasti asyik deh. Aku pasti bisa keliling kota dan mobilitas bakal tambah cepat." Desyca memangku dagu dan memutar pensil mekanik di tangan. "Realitanya, aku nggak bisa kemana-mana. Main sama teman pun harus dijadwal—apa-apa yang mau kulakukan harus dijadwal. Seolah-olah aku ini artis atau apalah deh aku dikarantina sekarang. Empat puluh hari tanpa mama yang strict mungkin bagus untuk kondisi kejiwaan."

Desyca tertawa. Tapi matanya justru berkaca-kaca, membuat hati Reihan mencelos.

Desyca dan Reihan memiliki problematika yang sama: orang tua.

Jika orang tua Desyca sangat protektif terhadap dia—sampai-sampai tega tidak mendukung cita-cita sang puteri yang ingin kuliah di Nanyang dan bekerja di NASA, orang tua Reihan adalah kebalikannya.

Orang tua Reihan tidak peduli padanya. Hal yang mereka pikirkan sedari dulu adalah politik dan ekonomi. Ayah dan ibunya berjuang keras dalam pekerjaannya. Merintis karir dari lurah setempat saat Reihan berusia satu tahun. Dan usaha mereka berhasil, ayah Reihan berhasil memenangkan kursi nomor satu provinsi Riau beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dari dulu Reihan diabaikan, dibesarkan dari tangan pembantu satu ke pembantu lain, didampingi oleh pembatu A hingga pembantu yang tidak bisa Reihan ingat lagi jumlahnya. Mudah saja bagi Reihan meminta apa saja; uang, kendaraan, dan apa saja yang ia mau. Tapi adalah sebuah kesulitan besar bagi Reihan meminta perhatian orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk mengejar mimpi mereka—menjadikan sang ayah menjadi orang satu di Republik Indonesia, sampai mengabaikan Reihan yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Bukan berarti Reihan juga jadi tak peduli diabaikan seperti ini. Reihan juga sudah berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

Awalnya, Reihan berusaha menjadi si nomor satu saat masih sekolah dasar. Peringkat satu umum disabetnya dan dipertahankannya saat ia masih mengenakan seragam putih-merah tersebut. Hasilnya: nihil. Orang tuanya tetaplah cuek dengan prestasi akademik yang diraih oleh puteranya itu.

Saat Reihan menginjak bangku menengah pertama, Reihan berusaha menarik atensi orang tuanya dengan mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Sejumlah bidang olahraga diikutinya, beberapa bidang olahraga pun dijuarainya. Tetap saja: tidak ada perubahan. Isu-isu politik dan ekonomi nasional dan internasional tetap menjadi masalah nomor satu yang tak tergantikan di mata kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi, untuk apa Reihan berjuang untuk sesuatu yang tak ada hasilnya?

Senjata Reihan yang terakhir adalah membuat masalah. Reihan memulai tingkah berandalnya sejak kelas sembilan dengan cara membawa sepeda motor—aset kekayaan orang tuanya—ke sekolah. Reihan bahkan sempat iseng mengganti knalpotnya dengan knalpot balap yang berisiknya mampu memicu sakit kepala sebelah sampai-sampai telinga berdarah. Belum lagi aksinya kebut-kebutan bak pembalap di sinetron yang ditayangkan di salah satu saluran televisi nasional.

Laporan dari sekolah dan aduan dari masyarakat jelas membuat kepala orang tuanya pusing tujuh keliling. Tetapi, belum banyak tindakan yang dilakukan. Paling-paling nasihat panjang lebar sehabis makan malam atau aksi pemotongan uang jajan yang tidak seberapa untuk anak sekaliber Reihan.

Belum merasa sukses, Reihan bertindak lebih nakal lagi; berkelahi di sekolah, melanggar tata tertib sekolah, dan melanggar peraturan lalu-lintas. Bertumpuk-tumpuk surat pelanggaran mulai mendatangi kotak surat rumah mewahnya, memenuhi meja kerja sang ayah.

Bukan sekali-dua kali lagi Reihan kena damprat sang ayah atau dapat semprotan kata-kata sarat akan caci-maki yang berwarna-warni dari mulut sang ibu. Tapi, Reihan tidak berniat berhenti jadi berandal—sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan dasar kepribadiannya. Begitu pun orang tuanya. Selesai mendamprat dan mengata-ngatai, mereka akan kembali sibuk dengan urusan politik mereka.

Lelah. Sesungguhnya, Reihan sudah lelah.

Melakukan hal tidak perlu seperti menarik perhatian orang tuanya dan menjadi berandalan, membuatnya lelah tiada tara. Hasilnya tetaplah sama: kosong. Orang tuanya bahkan sudah tidak peduli saat Reihan mulai memanjangkan rambut dan mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah—mempertegas efek berandalan yang susah payah dibangunnya. Orangtuanya sadar pun tidak sepertinya.

Miris. Dia adalah putra orang nomor satu di provinsi tempat ia lahir dan dia justru diabaikan.

Reihan menghela napas. Sejujurnya, Reihan tak begitu suka memikirkan bagaimana hubungan ia dan kedua orangtuanya. Sudah cukup menyakitkan dan rasanya sudah tak perlu lagi diperparah.

Reihan mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela di sampingnya, yang berembun karena hawa sejuk yang dibawa hujan. Reihan mengusap kaca itu kembali, melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, menghantam tanah bersemen di bawahnya, dan membasahinya lagi dan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Reihan teringat akan kecelakaan motor pertamanya.

Waktu itu hujan turun begitu deras, membasahi aspal tikungan yang berpasir menuju perumahan tempat Reihan bertempat tinggal. Reihan yang masih kelas sembilan saat itu, merasa sudah jago mengendarai motor sport harga milyaran milik sang ayah. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Reihan iseng berbelok dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tidak bisa menguasai jalanan aspal berpasir yang licin, Reihan pun terjatuh. Tidak ada luka serius. Beruntung saat itu penyakit bandel Reihan sedang tidak kumat. Ia mengenakan helm dan jaket sesuai tata tertib berkendara. Sayang, sepeda motor buatan Italia milik sang ayah harus mengalami lecet parah pada bagian bodynya. Biaya perbaikan mencapai puluhan juta dan Reihan harus menerima hantaman tinju dari ayahnya untuk kompensasi yang setimpal.

Reihan tetap tidak mau berubah. Jika ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan atensi kedua orang tuanya, ia akan terus melakukan.

Sebut saja Reihan seorang masokis dan Reihan tak akan membantah. Itu kenyataannya. Kita harus melihat pada realita, bukan? Jadi untuk apa disangkal-sangkal?

Setidaknya, Reihan bukan pembohong seperti ayahnya yang hanya mengumbar janji saat kampanye dan belum melakukan gebrakan apapun setelah mendapatkan kursi yang ia inginkan.

Satu dengusan dari Reihan menarik perhatian Desyca yang asyik bengong memperhatikan soal-soal yang diberikan Laoshie Yanjie tentang vektor. Desyca meletakkan pensil mekaniknya dan mencubit telapak tangan Reihan.

"Aw!"

"Sorry, hehe," Desyca nyengir tanpa dosa. "Habis Reihan ngelamun gitu. Kalau Reihan kesurupan, aku juga yang repot, haha."

"Asem kamu, De," balas Reihan tak mau kalah. "Sudah beres ngerjain soalnya?"

Desyca menggeleng. "Nggak mood. Pengen tidur tapi lapar," jawab Desyca sambil melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Irene sama Rievalisha juga pasti belum balik dari sesi belajar masing-masing. Nggak rame tidur sendirian."

Nggak rame, katanya? Kalau sekarang Reihan sedang dalam posisi Desyca, mungkin Reihan sekarang akan tidur seperti beruang hibernasi—menikmati jam tidur tanpa perlu diganggu tangan-tangan jahil Dirga yang kebangetan usilnya.

"Jadi, tadi ngelamunin apa, Rei?" tanya Desyca lagi.

"Hujan."

"Kecelakaan itu maksud kamu?"

"Hu-uh," Reihan mengangguk singkat. "Inget momen waktu aku dihujani sama umpatan ayahku, sih, hehe. Habis, motor Ducati punya ayahku catnya rusak karena kecelakaan itu, hahaha!"

Desyca tersenyum kecut saat mendengar nada sedih yang terselip di setiap tawa yang dikeluarkan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Apa itu artinya Reihan nggak suka hujan?"

Alis Reihan terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Hujan membawa kenangan sendiri buat Reihan, bukan?"

Reihan terdiam. Kepalanya berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk membalas pertanyaan Desyca.

Tapi apa?

Hujan yang mana yang harus ia tidak sukai?

Yang berupa fenomena alamkah? Atau hujan yang berupa seloroh caci-maki yang diucapkan ayahnya ketika ia membuat masalah?

"Aku tidak suka saat ayah menghujaniku dengan kata-kata kasar saat aku membuat kesalahan," sembur Reihan. Sepasang netra Desyca membulat tak percaya.

Terlanjur basah, Reihan sudah tak bisa menahan lagi apa yang selama ini dipendamnya. "Aku berbuat begini—mengecat rambut, melanggar peraturan, dan hal apapun yang berbau keburukan—untuk mendapat perhatian kedua orang tuaku. Aku kekanak-kanakkan, ya? Malu-maluin."

Desyca mengamati wajah cowok di hadapannya, menilik air mukanya yang memancarkan sorot kesedihan yang mendalam. Cowok yang ditertawakannya habis-habisan itu terlihat begitu rapuh juga kesepian.

Perlu Desyca akui kalau punya orang tua yang sangat imbisil terhadap suatu hal sangatlah tidak enak. Mari ambil contoh mama Desyca yang berkeinginan kuat menjadikan putrinya menjadi seorang wanita sempurna berlandasan filosofi jadul kaum perempuan zaman penjajahan; masak, macak, manak.

Halo, ini sudah abad 21! Sudah zamannya emansipasi wanita! Desyca juga punya hak untuk bercita-cita melanjutkan studinya ke universitas terkenal seperti Universitas Teknologi Nanyang dan bermimpi bekerja di NASA! Menghabiskan uang, katanya? Ha, jika Desyca berhasil bekerja di NASA, gaji yang akan Desyca dapatkan akan berkali-kali lipat besarnya dari biaya kuliahnya.

Protes pun tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Sampai mulut Desyca berbuih pun, Desyca tidak akan pernah melawan mamanya yang doyan menghujaninya dengan kata-kata miskin pengetahuannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga benci hujan," kata Desyca. "Aku juga nggak suka saat mama menghujaniku dengan filosofi tuanya. Hih, di zaman keras begini jadi perempuan yang cuma tahu dandan, masak, sama beranak bakalan jadi apa coba? Tapi Mama nggak mau dengar. Capek aku berdebat sama beliau."

"Kamu ngefans sama aku sampai-sampai ikutan membenci hujan?"

"Apa? Nggak kok! Reihan kepedean, ih!" bantah Desyca sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Reihan tertawa.

"Tapi, ada beberapa hal juga sih yang kusukai dari hujan,"

"Misalnya?"

"Aroma tanah? Atau momen-momen melankolik ditemani kopi hangat dan mie instan." Reihan bersiul setelahnya.

Desyca tertawa, "Reihan mencoba jadi romantis atau bagaimana sih? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Siapa juga yang mau romantis sama kamu, De,"— _Denial_ season dua.

"Aku juga punya cerita," Desyca mengetuk jarinya pada permukaan meja. "Aku pernah marah sama Mama dan waktu hujan turun, aku membuang semua peralatan make-upnya. Semuanya rusak, padahal itu kosmetik-kosmetik mahal dan.. ya... aku dan Mama diam-diaman. Saling cuek-mencueki, pokoknya nggak enak. Setelah itu, aku minta maaf dan kami baikan, meski nggak sedekat dulu lagi, sih, hehehe..."

Reihan dapat melihat dengan jelas kala sepasang netra kecokelatan Desyca berkaca-kaca saat ia menerawang, melihat kembali masa lalunya yang tak menyenangkan.

"Kalau nggak suka kenapa masih diceritakan, De?"

"Impas. Kamu sudah cerita dan aku juga sudah. Jadi, kita nggak punya hutang cerita."

Reihan tertawa.

"Mungkin kata-kata Dirga ada salahnya. Daripada emosi, kamu mungkin banyak mengandalkan logika seperti cowok." ujar Reihan membuat Desyca mendengus.

"Kata siapa? Aku ini perempuan. Aku juga bisa emosional. Waktu PMS, misalnya."

"Oh, itu makanya kamu sedia jamu haid sebelum dapet?"

"Ya. Dan aku juga pernah nawarin satu ke kamu tapi kamu nolak dengan cara yang dramatikal abis."

Reihan mendengus tak senang, "Aku cowok, De,"

"Iya, kah?"

Reihan segera membantingkan kepala ke meja dan Desyca kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Mas, Mbak," Pelayan tiba-tiba muncul dan meletakkan pesanan mereka lalu kembali ke counternya, benar-benar tidak berniat menganggu.

"Wah, kalau hujan nggak berhenti, aku bisa dimarahi Mas Bejo." kata Reihan setelah berhasil melahap setengah makanan yang dipesannya.

"Hujan, kok. Habisin aja dulu makanannya."

"Percuma,"

Reihan hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya begitu suara Dirga mampir menggoyang gendang telinganya.

"Uga, DIRGA!"

"Berisik, Rei," Dirga mengusap kupingnya. "Kami semua di sini,"

Reihan enggan menoleh ke belakang, dimana tiga cowok Binusvi lain sedang duduk bersembunyi di balik koran, pura-pura sedang tidak mengintip.

"Makanya, kalau pacaran lirik-lirik keadaan sekitar,"

"Kami nggak pacaran!" bantah Desyca dan Reihan bersamaan.

"Mana ada maling teriak maling," balas Dirga, nggak mau kalah. "Mas Bejo, Kak Juna! Katanya Reihan mau jajanin kita!"

"UAPAH!"

"Sstt, berisik. Malu-maluin di tempat umum," Dirga menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Reihan. "Anggap aja ongkos tutup mulut. Kami nggak akan ngasih tau sama pers kalau kamu udah punya cewek."

"Tapi, aku memang nggak punya, dodol!"

"Terus dia?" Dirga menunjuk Desyca yang asyik menguyah daging. "Reihan nggak ngakuin cewek ini sebagai pacarmu. Apa yang kamu lakukan itu kejam, Reihan!"

Reihan menggeram, setengah mati sedang menahan diri supaya tidak menusukkan garpunya ke leher Dirga.

"Reihan kejam! Kekejaman Reihan lebih kejam daripada pada Laoshie yang nggak antingaret."

"Berisik!"

Reihan meraih kepala Dirga dan menjitaknya berkali-kali tanpa tenaga. Dirga tertawa-tawa dan Desyca berusaha untuk tetap terlihat cool meski dalam hati dia sedang tertawa berguling-guling.

Dalam hati, Desyca berniat akan mengumpulkan seluruh tim Fisika di restoran ini, tertawa bersama-sama di bawah hujan.

Ah, iya, semoga Desyca dan Dirga segera baikan.

* * *

The End


End file.
